colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthrax Slayer
Anthrax Slayer, The Megadeath of the Metallica Seas, is the current leader of the PIC. Before assuming the position, he was the second mate under Baldassare Essex. Official Bio Anthrax Slayer is a total death machine. Destruction, blood, and killing is all in a day's work for this badass. He has mastered every weapon imaginable, created a five sword style technique he calls the "F***ing Slayer", and even knows how to transmit diseases to his enemies on the battlefield. Sure, he isn't as powerful per se as other PIC members like Kim and Deathbringer, but he's unmatched and can make quick work out of anyone he comes across. He joined the PIC to have fun, and that's what this psychopath has gotten. Don't get on the wrong side of him, or you'll end up on the wrong side of the earth. Background Anthrax Slayer was born in 1980 in New York, USA. He grew up listening to metal and playing sports, but disliked American culture. Stowing away on a ship, he managed arrive in Japan, where he studied martial arts. It was also here that he managed to master almost every weapon in the world, and decided to take up sailing as a full time occupation. One day in 2004 however, in a rebelious mood, he mutinied against his captain and took over the ship. On that same day, the ship was attacked by the Piracy International Coalition, at the time led by Nelson White. Slayer seized his opportunities and joined the PIC, working up from a deckhand to one of their best fighters. It was in 2010, during the heat of battle, that he created the technique that would come to be known as the "F***ing Slayer". After White was killed and Baldassare Essex assumed command of the PIC, Slayer became the second mate of them, and the leader of the battalion in battle. After Essex died, he became the leader of the PIC, and his current plans for them are unknown.[1] Weapons & Techniques Anthrax Slayer is an exceptional fighter, a skilled master of weapons, and a versatile one at that. He has mastered most, if not all, weapons that have ever been made, and if he hasn't, he'd be able to learn fairly quickly. The F***ing Slayer The sword-fighting technique Slayer has developed is a hard one to master and, thus far, only this pirate uses it. To use the technique, one must place a sword between the index and middle fingers, and another between the ring and pinky fingers. This is done on both hands. Furthermore, one places a sword in the fighter's mouth; thus, a total of five swords is in use during battle. While any type of sword can be used for this technique, and indeed, Slayer will use a variety of swords at times, he prefers the use of katanas for maximum effect upon the enemy. The Spreadation Method Anthrax Slayer has also been known to spread diseases to the enemy. While it sounds incomprehensible, it is actually surprisingly simple. The PIC's resident scientist, Dr. "Feelgood" Stein, alongside healing the members of sickness, has also been able to create fast-acting lethal diseases. He has given these to Slayer in small containers, and, once the enemy has come in contact with it, it works typically within ten seconds or less. To avoid any problems, Stein has also given the PIC members immunizations against the diseases, which means that no PIC member can contract them. Tournament of Marvel Anthrax Slayer was defeated in Round 1 of the Tournament of Marvel by Redfox. While at first the pirate thought he had things under control, he was eventually beaten by the SOM member's usage of darkness.[2] Category:Piracy International Coalition